Le Chat à Neuf Queues est Mort ce Soir
by Aurore Heart
Summary: ... Et les drabbles dansent sur sa tombe. [Recueil de textes et drabbles basés sur des défis du Forum de Tous les Périls] & [Série de drabbles à partir d'un thème]. #14 : Mur
1. Ace x Marco UA

**Hey bonsoir les noctambules ! Et bonjour à ceux qui passeront plus tard...**

 **Je sais, j'ai déjà pleiiiiin de choses en cours. Mea Culpa. Mais comme ceci est un recueil, ceci ne devrait - normalement - pas vous inquiéter : y'aura pas de publication régulière, donc pas de risque de retard.**

 **Ceci est donc un recueil de textes qui répondront aux défis du Forum de Tous les Périls, forum dédié à One Piece (Conscience : n'hésitez à aller y faire un tour, Aurore a mis le lien sur son profil, promis on ne mord pas, et on a pas invité Big Mum, vos réserves de cookies resteront intactes).**

 **Donc pour l'instant, soit des drabbles répondant à un thème donné, soit... Le chat à neuf queues, ce qui explique le titre (Pas de commentaire sur celui-ci, j'étais fatiguée, j'écoutais ''Le Lion est mort ce soir'' et ma conscience a trouvé ça drôle.)**

 **Règles du chat à neuf queues, version courte : 10 mots à placer dans un texte sont proposés, et neuf sont obligés d'y figurer.**

* * *

J'ai donc accepté la liste de Loecho : **Spaghettis, temps, crédit, locomotive, valise, geek, bière, mort, baguette, micro-onde.** (J'ai pas utilisé geek. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Heureusement que c'était neuf mots sur les dix...)

Personnages : **Ace et Marco ; [UA]**

Bon, j'avoue que j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, mais il se peut que des erreurs de frappe ou d'inattention se soient glissées dans le texte, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ! Sinon, je le trouve personnellement un peu bizarre, mais bonne lecture !

PS : les mots obligatoires sont en gras.

* * *

- _Encore deux_ _ **morts**_ _aujourd'hui dans un accident sur l'A6..._

Ace prit la télécommande de la télévision avec exaspération et éteignit l'écran en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas écouter les informations les jours où il y avait des accidents ou des catastrophes naturelles. Pas qu'il s'en fichait, mais ça lui mettait un coup au moral. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir.

(Cependant, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il en avait parfois profité pour trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son compagnon. Jamais)

Il souleva le couvercle de la casserole, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux **spaghettis** et les remua pour qu'ils ne collent pas au fond. Inutile de rajouter de l'eau au moulin des moqueries de Sabo : oui, il avait mis longtemps avant de comprendre comment cuire des pâtes industrielles. Il reprit ensuite la recette et se retourna pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge au mur. Parfait, il était dans les **temps**. Un miracle le connaissant, mais il voulait vraiment surprendre son compagnon. Il s'était entraîné avec l'aide de son frère et de sa compagne - il avait encore en mémoire les cris d'horreur de Koala quand il avait proposé de faire fondre le fromage au **micro-onde** -. Cela faisait partie des erreurs qu'il avait apprises dans la douleur à ne pas faire. (C'est qu'elle tirait fort les oreilles, une vraie furie !).

Il fit le tour de la table déjà mise, et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le pain rangé en haut du frigo. Il râla intérieurement, il avait pourtant déjà dit à son compagnon qu'il n'atteignait que difficilement les **baguettes** quand il les mettait là ! (Mais bon, comme c'était ce dernier qui allait chercher le pain tôt avant qu'ils ne déjeunent, il ne râlait que pour la forme). Il en coupa quelques morceaux qu'il déposa dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, au milieu de la table.

Un léger bruit d'ébullition le fit revenir à ses pâtes, et après les avoir goûtées il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Parfais, il avait juste le temps de dresser les assiettes et de se changer rapidement avant que Marco ne rentre.

Il égoutta les spaghettis, les versa dans la poêle où il avait fait revenir la pancetta, mélangea puis retira du feu. Il rajouta le fromage et les œufs battus, un peu de poivre pour relever - il évita d'avoir la main trop lourde, Koala l'avait mis en garde, enfin plutôt disputé comme du poisson pourri sous le rire goguenard de son traître de frère - et servit à part égale dans les assiettes.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il avait deux minutes avant que Marco ne rentre. (Il l'avait taquiné au début de leur vie en couple sur ce tic qu'il avait de rentrer toujours à la même heure à quelques minutes près, mais exceptionnellement ça l'arrangeait).

Il mit les casseroles dans le lave-vaisselle, déposa son tablier sur une des patères prévues pour, avant de se ruer dans la chambre pour enfiler une chemise propre. Il retint un juron quand son orteil rencontra un coin de meuble dans son empressement à revenir dans l'entrée, récupéra le cadre qui allait tomber et le replaça correctement, souriant face à une photo de son neveu en train de jouer avec l'ancien train en bois de Sabo. Il était trop mignon avec cette **locomotive** dans les mains...

Ace reprit ses esprits quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux à celui qui venait de passer la porte.

\- Bonsoir Marco ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Le blond fit une grimace en enlevant sa veste et en l'accrochant au porte-manteau, avant de venir l'embrasser.

\- Y'a eu mieux comme journée, heureusement que je suis en vacances deux semaines à partir de demain… Ça sent bon, tu as commandé quoi ?

\- Rien, j'ai tout fait moi-même ! fit fièrement Ace.

Marco haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire dubitatif.

\- Donc… Tu as fait la cuisine sans faire brûler quoi que ce soit, et en plus sans que je ne te le demande ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? lui demanda-t-il avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux quand le brun grimaça.

\- Je regretterai presque mes efforts si tu le prends comme ça, grommela Ace sans pour autant dégager la main de ses boucles noires, appréciant le contact.

\- Avoue quand même que c'est inattendu venant de toi, lui souffla son compagnon. D'habitude tu ne cuisines pas… Ou c'est une catastrophe quand tu t'y mets. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tant d'effort de ta part ?

Ace eut simplement un sourire, avant de lui rappeler la date.

\- On est le 15 mai aujourd'hui.

Marco comprit immédiatement, et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon.

\- Qui avait dit qu'il n'était pas romantique la première fois que je l'ai embrassé ? le taquina-t-il, de façon à ce qu'Ace, gêné, prenne une belle couleur tomate.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je ne suis pas romantique du tout, c'est juste pour fêter nos deux ans de couple, j'me suis juste souvenu de la date ! bredouilla-t-il à toute vitesse en détournant le regard.

Marco n'allait sans doute pas le lâcher avec ça, et s'il savait ce qu'il avait prévu en plus, il ne se gênerait pas pour le taquiner pendant des années. Et le pire sans doute, c'est qu'il n'arriverait ni à le regretter, ni à lui en vouloir.

\- On devrait aller manger, ça va finir par refroidir sinon.

\- Et tu as fait quoi ? s'enquit Marco en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Spaghettis à la carbonara, la recette de Koala.

\- Non, tu as même subit ton effroyable belle-sœur pour récupérer la recette ? s'inquiéta un poil le blond, connaissant la poigne dont était capable la belle-sœur de son compagnon.

\- Oh, ça va, quand je lui ai dit pourquoi je voulais la recette, elle a été enthousiaste, tu ne veux même pas savoir à quel point.

\- Si, j'imagine… compatit Marco avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds en voyant la table pour une fois bien mise et les pâtes déjà dans l'assiette. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon compagnon ? plaisanta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

Ace lui tira la langue, un peu vexé – mais sachant la remarque méritée, connaissant sa volonté habituelle de préparer les choses à l'avance - , et sortit deux **bières** du frigo avant de s'asseoir en face de son compagnon. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout au long du repas, Marco complimentant le brun sur le repas. Il resta silencieux, repensant aux heures de boulot qu'il y avait eu derrière, avec Koala sur le dos... Il avait vraiment espéré que cela plaise à son amoureux, ne voulant pas subir sa belle-sœur trop longtemps.

(Il n'y paraissait pas comme ça, mais il adorait Koala, quand celle-ci ne l'engueulait pas. C'était l'inconvénient de la connaître depuis des années, avant Marco même. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait poussé à se lancer, et dans tous les sens du terme. Elle l'avait poussé pour qu'il renverse son café sur la chemise de Marco et ainsi l'obliger à lui parler.)

Ace allait débarrasser quand ils eurent fini, mais Marco fut plus rapide et s'en occupa lui-même. Le brun avait préparé le repas, il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Il rangea les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, puis referma la porte. Une paire de bras vient s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et Ace posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond.

\- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, murmura-t-il en inspirant l'odeur de son compagnon.

Marco leva un sourcil, et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du brun pour se retourner, s'appuyant sur le lave-vaisselle.

\- Tu m'intrigues Ace...

\- Bah c'est le but, si je ne peux pas te surprendre de temps en temps, c'est pas drôle, avoua-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- D'habitude, tu es plutôt du genre à me faire de mauvaises surprises, le contredit gentiment le blond, ce qui fit soupirer le brun.

Il n'était pas un boulet à ce point-là non plus ! Quoi que si, sans doute un peu, il avait tendance à foncer d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite, ce qui lui apportait son lot de mauvaises surprises que supportait tant bien que mal son compagnon. Il lui promit que cette fois, cela lui plairait, et il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe un peu chiffonnée et renflée, qu'il tendit avec un grand sourire à Marco, qui s'en saisit avec curiosité. Il contint la tentation de la secouer pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait et l'ouvrit. Il en tira un trousseau de clefs. Il haussa son sourcil encore plus haut, et interrogea du regard Ace, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

\- C'est pas drôle si je te le dit tout de suite, essaye donc de deviner... susurra-t-il en se rapprochant du blond.

Blond qui posa calmement les clés sur le lave-vaisselle, prit le brun par le bras à toute vitesse et le coinça entre la machine et lui, se mettant dans son dos, avant d'arborer un petit sourire en coin. Il s'avança pour se coller contre Ace qui rougit légèrement, reprit les clés d'une main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes Ace... Donc, soit tu me dis gentiment à quoi ce trousseau sert, soit... Je t'extirperai cette information en usant de mes charmes...

Il glissa sa main libre sur la hanche de son compagnon, qui fut parcourut d'un frisson avant de prendre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Marco ne put retenir un rire légèrement moqueur avant de libérer Ace qui se redressa d'un coup, faisant une moue adorable.

\- Tu-tu... Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus ! s'indigna-t-il, alors que le blond commençait à refréner son fou rire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec encore un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais c'est toujours amusant de t'embêter... Donc, pour les clés ? demanda-t-il en élevant le trousseau à hauteur de ses yeux.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, toujours boudeur, mais finit par répondre en mettant ses mains dans ses poches :

\- C'est les clés de la maison au bord de mer qu'avait ma mère. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour la récupérer auprès du vieux récemment, et je me suis dit que comme tu étais en vacances les deux prochaines semaines, on pourrait...

Là, les yeux de Marco s'illuminèrent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la ville, et adorait au contraire la mer. C'était un des cadeaux qui pouvaient lui faire le plus plaisir, et Ace le savait bien. Le blond le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément, reconnaissant, avant de l'assaillir de questions.

\- Tu veux dire près de la mer ? Sans voisins tellement proches qu'on ne peut rien faire sans qu'ils le sachent ? Pas de murs plus fins que du papier de verre ?

Ses questions s'enchaînaient très vite, et le brun sentit où il voulait en venir. Il lui donna une légère tape sur le bras, et répliqua :

\- Ne rêve pas trop non plus, j'ai pas l'intention de rester à l'intérieur toute la journée parce que monsieur m'aura trop fatigué pour que je puisse faire autre chose, est-ce bien clair ? Et je t'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure. Et non, je ne suis pas susceptible ! rajouta-t-il alors que Marco ouvrait la bouche pour sans doute contester.

Il la referma en souriant discrètement, et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son compagnon, qui le foudroya simplement du regard avant de se laisser faire. Le brun n'arrivait jamais à être bien longtemps en colère après lui, de toute façon.

\- On va préparer nos **valises** alors ? l'interrogea le blond en retirant sa main.

\- C'est déjà en partit fait, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger nos affaires, je les ai préparées à l'avance... Mais je te laisse faire les sacs, hein, on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas doué pour ça... fit son compagnon.

\- Non, c'est même encore pire que la cuisine... à se demander comment tes frères et toi avez pu survivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte sous l'égide de votre super grand-père, ironisa-t-il. Je m'inquiéterai même du fait qu'il existe des personnes pour lui accorder du **crédit**.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas en discuter...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout à fait les moyens de te changer les idées...

\- On a d'abord des bagages à préparer, le rappela à l'ordre Ace, alors que les pupilles de Marco se dilataient légèrement.

Le blond grogna pour la forme, et le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, où son compagnon le rejoignit bien vite. Et ils ne firent pas que du rangement de valise...

* * *

 **Alors ? réussi ou pas ? J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je réalise ce genre de défi, donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer ! (Conscience : Ou à faire remarquer les fautes. On sait qu'il y en a. Mais elles se sont bien planquées, ces petites garces...)**


	2. Drabble : Carotte

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Pendant que j'y pense, autant mettre aussi mon premier drabble réalisé - fallait bien que je m'y essaye - fait pour les défis de drabbles du forum...**

 **Je ne promets rien, hein, c'était mon premier !**

* * *

 **Thème :** Carotte, donné par Miss Macaronii

 **Personnages :** Luffy, Nami, Carrot (Conscience : Est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un avec un thème pareil ?)

 **Mots :** 102...

* * *

Carrot avait interdit à Nami d'approcher les carottes du garde-manger. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait osé les servir râpées avec de la vinaigrette, un sacrilège d'après la Mink.

Bon, d'accord, elle était navigatrice, pas cuisinière, et était donc beaucoup moins douée que Sanji. Cependant, elle n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante comme Luffy.

C'était malheureusement lui qui s'était occupé du repas... Les pauvres carottes étaient désormais méconnaissables, mais pas seulement...

\- LUFFY ! POURQUOI AS-TU VIDE TOUTES NOS RÉSERVES ! hurla Nami avant de frapper son capitaine, et faillit faire la même chose avec Carrot toute penaude.

* * *

Juste, Carott manque de se faire frapper par Nami parce que si elle n'avait pas empêché cette dernière d'accéder au garde-manger, ça n'aurait pas été Luffy qui aurait fait la cuisine... ( On m'avait fait remarqué ça, donc bon... Précisons, précisons...)


	3. Drabbles : Jambe, Neige, Illusion

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Pour bien commencer le week-end, petite fournée de drabbles ! (Sans rapport les uns avec les autres, m'enfin bon... On ne va pas m'en vouloir ?)**

* * *

 **Drabble n°1 :**

 **Thème :** Jambe, donné par Neechu

 **Personnage :** Camie

Camie aurait voulu avoir des jambes.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa queue de sirène d'un beau rose irisé, encore moins parce qu'elle voulait ressembler à un être humain. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était, elle aimait sentir l'eau caresser sa peau lorsqu'elle nageait, elle aimait le paysage magnifique des fonds marins.

Mais parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir une paire de jambes pour aller à la surface et pouvoir sentir la terre sous ses pieds, pouvoir profiter, ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois, du parc d'attractions de Sabaondy qui brillait de milles feux dans la nuit estivale.

* * *

 **Au départ, j'avais pensé à Sanji et son surnom, puis ma conscience a rappelé à mon bon souvenir le conte de la Petite Sirène, et j'ai eu cette idée...**

* * *

 **Drabble n°2**

 **Thème : Neige, donné par Miss Macaronii**

 **Personnage : T. Law**

Law aimait la neige autant qu'il la détestait.

Dans ses cauchemars, elle avait toujours une couleur un peu souillée.

La neige n'était jamais d'un blanc pur et scintillant ; elle rougissait du sang que Cora avait versé pour lui... Il se réveillait alors en sueur et le cœur en miettes.

Pourtant... Pourtant une part de lui n'arrivait pas à détester la neige. Quand elle avait la couleur des jours heureux, ceux de son innocence d'enfant souriant.

Quand elle avait la chaleur du sourire de sa petite sœur qui réchauffait son âme.

Oui, il aimait la neige autant qu'il la détestait.

* * *

 **Je suis sans doute partie sur une idée qui méritait plus qu'un drabble, mais je le préfère ainsi.**

* * *

 **Drabble n°3**

 **Thème :** Illusion

 **Personnages :** Ace/Marco

Marco était entouré par ses frères qui faisaient la fête. Il regardait Ace chanter faux à tue-tête avec Thatch. Tous deux étaient éméchés, le cuisinier plus que le second commandant, mais leur joie était communicative, et Marco sourit doucement

Le rire sonore de leur père se fit entendre alors qu'Ace s'approcha de lui pour murmurer son envie de lui à l'oreille. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la fête, et Marco plaqua le plus jeune contre un mur pour l'embrasser...

Avant de se réveiller à nouveau, les draps souillés. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, encore, et son cœur se brisa un peu plus...


	4. Drabbles : Les Sept Péchés Capitaux

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Une série de drabbles qui m'est venue à l'idée ce week-end, et qu'après relecture je publie... Sept drabbles, un par péché capitale... Ce n'est pas forcément la personne qui représente le mieux un péché que j'ai choisi, parce que je suis au défi de mettre un personnage différent à chacun de mes drabbles... Merci Neechu X)**

 ** **Avec l'aimable participation de Roronoa Zoro, Kuina (l'Orgueil),** **le roi Whapol (l'Avarice),** **Namur (l'Envie),** **Genzô (la Colère),** **Rob Lucci (la Luxure),** **Charlotte Linlin alias Big Mom (la Gourmandise)** **et Aokiji/Kuzan (la Paresse).****

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'Orgueil**

Froide, arrogante, hautaine. Zoro l'avait définie ainsi au début de leur relation, alors qu'elle blessait son orgueil de gamin qui travaillait avec acharnement pour accomplir son rêve.

Il l'avait découverte abattue avant même de tenter de réaliser son rêve, mais son orgueil l'avait jusque là fait tenir. Alors il avait remis les pendules à l'heure.

Seule la volonté comptait.

Mais Kuina disparut trop tôt, trop vite, le laissant seul avec cette promesse trop grande pour lui. Alors il prit Wadô Ichimonji, et sur son orgueil d'enfant trahi promit de devenir le plus grand épéiste.

* * *

 **L'Avarice**

Il voulait tout avoir, tout obtenir, il était le roi.

Il aimait avoir l'argent, le pouvoir, surtout celui de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets. C'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait gardé tous les médecins du royaume.

Il devait tout avoir. Il était le roi.

Puis ce pirate était arrivé et avait tout dévasté. Alors il était parti pour avoir la vie sauve, gardant ses médecins avec lui, tant pis pour le peuple.

Il garderait tout. Il était le roi.

Puis il y avait eu Luffy, ce môme élastique. Et Wapol ne fut plus roi.

* * *

 **L'Envie**

Namur les avait enviés, fut un temps.

Tous ceux qui pouvaient admirer la lueur des étoiles au-dessus de la mer, courir sur la terre ferme... simplement vivre sans s'inquiéter constamment de quoi sera fait le lendemain.

Liberté ou esclavage ? Ici, sans cesse des pirates tentaient d'enlever des hommes-poissons.

Une fois ce fut au tour de sa sœur d'être visée. Il se battit comme un lion pour la défendre, puis cet homme immense avait stoppé le combat et déclaré l'île sous sa protection.

Namur était devenu un de ses fils et son envie disparut.

* * *

 **La Colère**

Genzô soupira de soulagement en voyant Arlong Park enfin disparaître, de même que ce sentiment vicieux dans son cœur qui lui susurrait depuis tant d'années de tuer l'équipage d'Arlong malgré sa faiblesse.

Il avait dû lutter contre en voyant la souffrance des habitants de son village, ou quand Nami était revenue avec ce tatouage sur son épaule et les mains remplies de billets.

Il avait manqué mourir l'unique fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, alors que Bellemer comptait sur lui pour veiller sur ses deux filles.

Mais maintenant il pouvait abandonner sa colère.

* * *

 **La Luxure**

Il se savait beau, et il en jouait pour attirer les femmes ou les hommes, qu'importe, jusqu'à lui.

Il les ensorcelait, les utilisait puis les jetait une fois qu'il y avait goûté. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, s'arrêter comme le lui conseillait Kaku, même si cela risquait de compromettre leur mission.

Il aimait le goût de la sueur sous sa langue, l'odeur du stupre, de la fornication, l'abandon des personnes sous lui sous l'extase... Il aimait les dépraver sans espoir de retour.

Rob Lucci était la luxure même, et il adorait ça.

* * *

 **La Gourmandise**

Tous craignaient la gourmandise de Charlotte Linlin.

Aucune île ne pouvait être mise sous sa protection si elle ne pouvait lui fournir de quoi apaiser ses désirs. Et une fois sous sa protection, elle ne devait faillir à son approvisionnement sans risquer de la perdre .

Personne n'était à l'abri quand elle entrait dans une folie destructrice, meurtrière, si elle avait une envie particulière à assouvir. Elle pouvait tuer hommes, femmes, enfants dans sa folie, n'épargnant même pas sa famille, pour un simple gâteau.

La gourmandise confinant à la folie de cette Impératrice des mers était devenu légendaire.

* * *

 **La Paresse**

Il appliquait sa justice comme il vivait.

Il n'aimait pas courser les pirates. Trop fatiguant, trop long.

Il n'aimait pas être dérangé durant sa sieste, surtout par des idiots comme Sasazuki. Enfin, il avait toujours l'aide de la Chèvre pour les représailles...

D'ailleurs, il aimait bien la Chèvre de Sengoku. Elle lui simplifiait grandement la vie en dévorant ses ordres de missions quand il avait la flemme de se lever, son bandeau de sieste sur ses yeux.

Il aimait aussi Garp, malgré ses crises de narcolepsie qu'il enviait parfois.

Après tout, sa justice était paresseuse.

* * *

 **Je deviens vraiment accro à ce format, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire dès que le thème m'est venu à l'idée... Mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, surtout pour trouver les personnages !**

 **J'ai une petite préférence pour la Gourmandise... Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi qui ait écrit Luxure.**

 **Et vous, lequel avez-vous préféré ?**


	5. Drabble : Fleur

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **je suis enfin en vacances, c'est-à-dire que je ne tire plus sur la corde pour essayer de maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau, et donc que je peux me relancer dans les drabbles... Donc petite fournée de ceux écrits ces deux dernières semaines sur le Forum ! (Et j'ai une autre série de drabbles en tête qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine... peut-être X)**

* * *

 **Thème : Fleur, de Miss Macaronii  
**

 **Personnages : Rouge x Roger**

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, debout sur le pont du navire qu'il venait de pill... arraisonner, elle lui avait fait penser à une fleur, gracile et fragile, comme celle de camélia rouge dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le coup de pieds dans les parties qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'il se présentait l'avait fait changer d'avis. Cette fille était comme une ronce, pleine d'épine.

Puis il avait découvert le charme de la rose derrière les épines, et désormais il en était prisonnier. Roger était amoureux de Rouge et de son caractère affirmé.


	6. Drabble : Faucheur

**Thème : Faucheur, de roar-ya  
**

 **Personnage : Killer**

 _Faucheur_

On l'appelait toujours ainsi, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait tué sa mère à sa naissance, et ceux qui vivaient autour de lui mourraient aussi, comme une malédiction.

Celle du Faucheur de vie.

Puis Kidd était arrivé, ses cheveux rouges défiant la gravité. Il l'avait fixé, silencieux, puis l'avait embarqué avec lui. Il lui avait demandé de tuer ceux qui s'attaqueraient à eux. Il avait obéit.

Et ni son capitaine, ni ceux qui les avait rejoint ensuite n'étaient morts, brisant sa malédiction, et lui avaient offert un nouveau nom.

 _Killer._

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas celui que je trouve le plus réussi, m'enfin bon...**


	7. Drabble : Commencement

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis réveillée depuis un moment, donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un drabble sur le Forum... Donc je le poste tout de suite, je n'oublierai pas au moins.**

* * *

 **Thème : Commencement, de Phoenix penna**

 **Personnages : Nekomamushi, équipage de Barbe-blanche**

Nekomamushi faillit ne pas reconnaître le Marco qu'il avait connu. Fier, droit, rayonnant. Il avait devant une loque humaine mal-rasée, le dos courbé, comme portant le poids du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nekomamushi ? Notre équipage est voué à disparaître, tu ne peux rien pour nous, fit faiblement Marco.

\- Je suis venu partager une proposition pour faire renaître l'équipage, pour lui redonner sa splendeur passé. Luffy veut que vous participiez à cette nouvelle ère, à ses côtés. Ce gamin va changer le monde, Marco, et il vous veut comme alliés. Alors recommence à vivre, 'spèce d'imbécile volant.

* * *

 **Je crois que je me suis un poil éloigné du thème, mais c'est ce qui m'est immédiatement venu à l'esprit en le lisant... Ça mériterait presque quelque chose de plus long...**


	8. L'oiseau en cage UA

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un Chat à neuf queues, (CQ9 pour les intimes), et la liste était de Miss Macaronii :**

 **applaudissement, valse, émeraude, déchets, plagiat, rafle, sourd, musicien, impair, automne.**

 **Par contre, je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à prévoir l'encas et la boisson, parce qu'il est long, très long. Il fait pratiquement onze milles mots, l'équivalent de dix-huit pages OpenOffice avec une présentation aéré... C'est-à-dire le triple de ce que je fais en moyenne X).**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

 **Type : UA historique**

 **Personnages : Nojiko, Marco, Arlong**

 **Genre : Drame, Romance**

 **P.S : Petite précision dans la dernière partie, les paroles en anglais ont été écrites en français pour une meilleure compréhension, mais la phrase en italique suivie d'un * est en fraçais.**

* * *

 **L'oiseau en cage**

Nojiko prit les lettres que son mari avait posées en rentrant sur le guéridon dans l'entrée, sans les regarder. Il le faisait toujours après le repas, et elle en profitait pour vérifier si une lettre de sa sœur n'était pas arrivée, la subtilisant avant que son mari ne la voie. Aujourd'hui fut un de ces jours ; elle prit discrètement la lettre, souriant en voyant son adresse écrite autant en anglais qu'en français, avant de remonter dans la bibliothèque qu'elle seule fréquentait. Espérant que son mari ne l'appelle pas tout de suite, elle décacheta la lettre d'une main tremblante et déplia la feuille, ignorant les quelques phrases aérées qu'elles savaient de peu d'importance, avant d'allumer une bougie et de passer la lettre au-dessus, pour voir apparaître les lignes serrées pour gagner le plus de place possible, écrites au jus de citron pour échapper à la censure.

 _Très chère Nojiko,_

 _Les nouvelles que tu me donnes de Paris nous alarment de jour en jour ici, et la **rafle** du Vel' d'Hiv a vraiment terrifié Ace et Luffy. Ils n'osent imaginer ce qui leur serait arrivé si en pressentant cette guerre, leur grand-père ne les avait pas fait partir. J'aurais dû insister pour que tu nous suives, et je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas l'avoir fait, même si tu voulais rester le plus près possible de papa si quelque chose lui arrivait. Puis tu avais ta carrière aussi... Mais j'aurais vraiment dû t'emmener avec nous._

 _Ici aussi la guerre se fait sentir, mais plus par les différences affiches de recrutement pour l'armée et les informations. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent du tien parfois, tellement la façon dont se déroule la guerre aux États-Unis ne nous affecte pas aussi fortement que chez toi. J'ai failli hurler sur des jeunes de notre âge qui d'après ce que j'avais compris, voulaient s'engager dans l'armée car ils voyaient ça comme quelque chose d'héroïque. Le souvenir de la Grande Guerre comme le racontait le grand-père des garçons est encore trop vivace dans ma mémoire._

 _Néanmoins, tout n'est pas si noir. Je commence à parler de mieux en mieux anglais, et Luffy a trouvé un emploi bien mieux payé que son précédent. Quant à Ace, il va bien aussi. Il a fini par trouver du boulot dans un cabaret. Le patron et les employés y sont vraiment très sympathiques, c'est un peu comme une grande famille, et ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à progresser. Le patron m'a même proposé de travailler chez lui une fois que je serai plus à l'aise avec la langue._

 _Je ne peux guère écrire plus, mais j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, avec Arlong, et que les choses finiront par s'améliorer._

 _Ta petite sœur qui t'aime, Nami._

Nojiko finissait de lire la lettre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle se dépêcha de dissimuler la lettre dans un livre avant que la personne n'entre. Elle reconnut la femme à tout faire, Eugénie, qu'employait son mari.

\- Madame, Monsieur vous demande au salon, il a des... invités.

Le mot fut presque craché, et la jeune femme déglutit avant de serrer les poings. Son mari avait encore ramené des officiers allemands. Il était vrai que ses amitiés avec les militaires les protégeaient plus ou moins, mais ce que le gouvernement effectuait pour plaire à l'Allemagne lui donnait la nausée.

Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se conformer à ce que son mari attendait d'elle. Elle s'était fait piéger par ce mariage, et elle n'avait pas encore osé le dire à sa sœur. Nami aurait été tellement déçue, elle qui souhaitait tant se tromper sur la nature d'Arlong. Nojiko ne l'avait pas cru, et elle le regrettait. Alors que ce mariage aurait dû l'aider à se propulser, à rentrer au Conservatoire de Paris, son mari l'avait enfermé dans cette cage dorée qui lui servait de maison, de prison, gardant pour lui seul et leurs invités sa voix, dont autrefois elle était si fière et qui désormais ne lui apportait que de la colère et de la haine à l'encontre de celui qui l'utilisait.

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive Eugénie, et si tu pouvais brûler ceci dans le poêle, comme d'habitude, finit Nojiko en chuchotant, avant de ressortir la lettre de sa sœur de sa cachette.

La domestique acquiesça, et prit sans un mot la lettre qu'elle rangea dans son tablier.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher Madame, vous savez comment il est quand on le fait attendre, lui conseilla-t-elle alors que la jeune femme sortait de la bibliothèque.

\- Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que je me change, je n'oserai paraître devant nos invités dans cette tenue, répliqua-t-elle avec acidité et un peu de sarcasme.

Elle pourrait pertinemment descendre avec la robe qu'elle portait, mais c'était sa façon à elle de défier son mari. Il ne la briserait pas, elle ne deviendrait pas une gentille épouse effacée. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se sortir de ce mariage, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste sous l'emprise de cet homme trop longtemps. Elle prit son temps pour rejoindre sa chambre, changer de robe, réarranger sa coiffure en remettant des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son bandeau, puis se rendit au salon. Ses mains se serrèrent sur la rampe d'escalier qu'elle descendit lentement, avec prudence, et elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du salon pour reprendre contenance. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, et reçut un regard furieux d'Arlong à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce. Il était en colère pour ce retard, mais ayant des invités, il ne pouvait pas faire de scène sans que la parfaite image de leur couple n'éclate. Alors elle se permit de lui adresser un petit sourire moqueur, avant de s'excuser pour son retard et de saluer les officiers présents avec politesse, et pour une fois avec un sourire presque sincère.

Arlong lui ferait payer son insolence plus tard, elle s'en doutait, mais elle profitait du moindre instant pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas une gentille poupée bien docile.

Son sourire se crispa néanmoins quand son mari l'encouragea avec un sourire de requin à se produire pour les officiers. Elle acquiesça pourtant, ne voulant pas aggraver l'humeur de son mari, et l'un des Allemands se proposa pour l'accompagner, étant **musicien**. Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et alla vers l'étagère contenant tous ses livrets, puis se saisit d'un qui l'attirait particulièrement. Ce ne serait pas aussi dramatique qu'avec la musique, mais elle ferait avec. Elle l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait, ferma les yeux pour oublier qui se trouvait dans la salle. Elle inspira, et devant ses paupières closes se dessinait une salle comble, ou mieux, un théâtre antique comme celui qu'elle rêvait d'aller voir un jour, celui d'Orange, dont l'acoustique était si célèbre... Oh, elle réussirait à y aller, elle se l'était promis, même si elle devait pour ça attendre des années, et ce n'était pas Arlong qui l'en empêcherait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à chanter.

\- Stride la vampa ! La folla indomita [...](1)

Il y eu des passages qu'elle sentit sur le fil, tendus, d'autres qu'elle rata, mais l'ensemble resta bon. Ce n'était pas un air qu'elle chantait souvent, mais visiblement elle s'était assez bien débrouillée pour que les officiers la félicitent, lui offrants leurs **applaudissements** , ce qui lui donna la nausée, et une envie de pleurer, mais un sourire factice resta planté sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un des officiers ne l'interroge.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet air ? demanda-t-il par pure curiosité.

\- Je l'aime bien, répondit-elle simplement, et l'officier renchérit en l'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement dans cet air.

Nojiko réfléchit un peu, puis voyant là l'occasion de faire à nouveau comprendre à son mari qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle répondit avec un sourire presque charmeur :

\- Hé bien, ce passage est d'une intensité dramatique qui me touche au cœur à chaque fois, mais il m'arrive parfois d'envier dans cet air la mort de la mère d'Azucena plutôt que de continuer à vivre ma situation.

Oh, la rage d'Arlong fut presque palpable à cet instant. Il allait sans doute lui faire vivre un enfer les prochains jours, mais elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver la moindre once de remords. Elle était néanmoins hors de danger tant que les Boches étaient dans la maison. Elle trouvait presque ironique le fait que ce soit ceux qui aient autant meurtri la France qui soient les acteurs de sa sécurité.

Mais Arlong attendit patiemment que les officiers soient partis pour déchaîner sa colère. À peine les Allemands avaient-ils pris congé que son mari l'avait attrapé à la gorge pour la plaquer contre un mur. Un vif éclair de douleur parcourut son dos, alors qu'elle hoqueta en se retrouvant brutalement privée d'air. Il desserra légèrement sa prise pour la laisser respirer et la força à planter ses yeux bruns dans les siens noirs, brillant d'une rage mal-dissimulée. Il gronda de façon menaçante :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ce soir ? Tu me couvres de honte en arrivant en retard, et en plus, tu oses me dévaloriser auprès des officiers en insinuant que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que d'être ma femme ? N'as-tu donc aucune idée de l'honneur que je t'ai fait en condescendant à t'épouser ?

Elle lui adressa pour toute réponse un regard de défi, et il la gifla de sa main libre. Nojiko sentit sa joue la brûler, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux en signe de soumission. Arlong dut sentir qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus ainsi puisqu'il la relâcha avant de lui caresser doucement la joue et de murmurer, doucereux :

\- Tu sais quelle influence j'ai à Paris... Il suffirait que je parle à quelques personnes pour que ton père se fasse arrêter et fusiller comme résistant...

Nojiko se figea sur place. Non, il n'oserait tout de même pas aller jusque-là pour asseoir son autorité sur elle ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, souffla-t-il. Alors tu vas te mettre à bien te comporter, sinon...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la menace étant parfaitement claire. Elle hocha lentement la tête pour marquer sa compréhension, hébétée, et il l'embrassa avant de se reculer. La jeune femme glissa à terre comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils, et Arlong lui intima de le rejoindre dans la chambre sans tarder, sans quoi il serait obligé de sévir. Elle se releva difficilement à peine eut-il disparu de sa vue, et elle porta la main à sa gorge meurtrie, puis à sa joue. Elle demanderait quelque chose pour apaiser les douleurs à Eugénie demain matin, se promit-elle tout en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle était peut-être obligée de ployer quelque temps pour protéger son père, mais elle résisterait en silence. Il ne la briserait pas.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, qui ressembla plus à un sanglot étouffé, puis prit la direction de leur chambre à coucher. Elle frissonna de dégoût à l'idée qu'il la touche à nouveau, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se mit soudain à espérer qu'il y ait une nouvelle alerte de bombardement et qu'ils doivent, maîtres comme domestiques, descendre se réfugier à la cave. Là-bas au moins, il ne pourrait pas la blesser.

Arlong ne me brisera pas, se répéta-t-elle alors en poussant la porte de la chambre, et elle pria Dieu dans un souffle pour qu'il donne la force d'affronter les prochains jours.

* * *

Nojiko regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train avec un soulagement certain. Les bombardements devenant toujours de plus en plus fréquents à Paris, Arlong avait décidé de l'envoyer chez son père, à la campagne, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de la guerre. Elle s'éloignait de Paris, de son mari, mais elle n'arrivait pas pour autant à être pleinement heureuse, même si elle ressentait un peu de joie. Elle frôla l'intérieur de son avant-bras, et eut un léger tressautement de douleur quand elle sentit le bleu sous ses doigts.

Même loin de lui, il devait encore montrer qu'elle lui appartenait, son corps en tout cas, car son esprit n'aspirait plus qu'à la liberté depuis sa mise en cage. Depuis ce soir où il avait menacé son père, Arlong recourait plus souvent à la violence physique que verbale quand il était en colère contre elle, car il savait qu'elle ne chercherait plus à s'en défendre, pas si elle voulait protéger son père.

Elle n'arrivait alors pas à se réjouir totalement de lui échapper pour quelque temps, car il y avait déjà dans son cœur l'angoisse sourde du retour inévitable. La maison d'Arlong était sa prison, et lui son geôlier. Elle avait été trop naïve, une campagnarde fraîchement arrivée en ville, et elle avait été prise dans la toile collante de l'araignée, sans aucun espoir d'y échapper.

Elle soupira alors que le train ralentissait, et se leva pour récupérer sa valise, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Elle se retint contre le mur quand la machine se stoppa, et elle descendit rapidement les marches pour se retrouver sur l'unique quai de la petite gare de campagne. Son père l'attendait, et son cœur fit un bond en le voyant. Elle pouvait bien oublier son mari le temps où elle était dans son village natal.

Nojiko vint le serrer contre elle, notant tristement au passage les ravages du temps : quelques cheveux blancs en plus, des rides plus profondes, plus marquées, et les cicatrices de son temps de soldat qui semblaient s'accentuer à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait.

\- Ma petite Nojiko, quel plaisir de te voir, même si c'est en d'aussi sombres circonstances... Comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi à rentrer au Conservatoire ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme resta sur son visage, même si intérieurement elle avait tout, sauf envie de sourire. Elle lui mentit, un peu, disant qu'avec la guerre le Conservatoire n'acceptait plus d'élèves. Elle lui mentit, beaucoup, en disant que néanmoins tout allait bien pour elle et qu'elle était heureuse. Il sembla la croire, et elle récupéra sa valise avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux de la gare, traversant la ville pour rejoindre leur village. Ils croisèrent des connaissances qui les saluèrent, ils discutèrent souvent, et tous lui demandèrent comment était la capitale, à quoi ressemblait Paris. Elle avait envie de leur dire la vérité, que désormais la ville-lumière était semblable à un animal blessé, éventré sans doute même, subissant inlassablement les bombes. Mais elle ne les pensait pas prêts à entendre cela, alors elle leur raconta Paris quand elle l'avait connue au tout début, avant que ça ne dégénère, cette ville folle et vivante, pulsant d'un battement sourd au rythme de la vie de ses habitants.

Les habitants de son village finirent par la laisser tranquille quand elle commença à bâiller, et qu'à l'horizon le ciel commençait à se parer des couleurs chaudes de l' **automne**. Elle ne sut même pas vraiment comment elle rentra dans la maison de son enfance, mais en tout cas ses yeux se fermèrent dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller qui sentait bon la lavande, et avant de sombrer dans son sommeil ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Finalement, c'était bon de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Cela faisait un an et demi déjà, que Nojiko était revenu vivre à la campagne avec son père, et malgré les privations et les exactions des Allemands, elle revivait, loin de sa cage dorée. Sa peau était redevenue brunie par le soleil lors des travaux dans les vergers de sa famille, la terre s'accumulait sous ses ongles, et ses mains n'étaient plus blanches, mais c'était si peu cher payé pour se sentir libre. Elle avait de temps en temps des nouvelles de son mari, mais il était paraît-il trop occupé pour venir la voir. Et avec le débarquement en Normandie qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques semaines déjà, elle sentait l'espoir revenir et s'insinuer dans les esprits. L'espoir d'une liberté prochaine, l'espoir de ne plus supporter les Allemands. Elle sentait à nouveau au fond de sa gorge un chatouillis, une envie de chanter comme elle ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis son mariage.

Elle sortit de sa maison en chantonnant une **valse** connue, même si elle ne se rappelait plus du nom... Néanmoins, c'était de Gounod, de ça elle en était sûr. Peut-être de son chef d'œuvre Faust ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle se rendait vers le ruisseau qui coulait un peu plus haut que le village, cherchant un endroit calme pour chanter avant d'aller dans les vergers, mais s'interrompit quand l'un des enfants du village l'interpella, tout excité.

\- Hey hey, Nojiko, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ! Y'a un avion de l'armée américaine qui est passé juste au-dessus des champs !

La jeune femme paniqua. Un avion des Alliés n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit, sauf s'il était là pour un bombardement... Et la DCA serait sans doute activée.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi Auguste, ne reste pas dehors, le pressa-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, avant d'être interrompu par des détonations bruyantes.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir un filet de fumée s'élever dans le ciel, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à l'ombre d'un parachute... Elle intima au jeune garçon de retourner chez ses parents sans faire de détour, et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour elle aussi. Si le pilote s'était éjecté, nul doute que les Allemands allaient venir faire un tour pour être sûr que personne ne le cachait.

Elle rentra chez elle pour trouver son père en train de discuter avec des soldats. Ils étaient déjà là... Elle les salua poliment, et répondit à leurs questions le plus succinctement possible. Ils repartirent interroger les autres habitants, puis elle signala à son père qu'elle allait dans les vergers à sa place pour voir où en était la maturation des fruits, et donc savoir s'il faudrait embaucher rapidement des journaliers ou pas pour les aider à tout cueillir, maintenant qu'il se faisait vieillissant.

Elle s'y rendit rapidement, encore nerveuse malgré le passage des Allemands. Elle espérait que si quelqu'un était venu en aide au soldat allié, cela ne se sache pas, sinon cela risquait de se répercuter sur tout le village.

Elle ouvrit la grille qui clôturait le verger et entra, repoussant le battant derrière elle, et blêmit immédiatement en voyant un parachute recouvrir un des arbres fruitiers. Non seulement cela allait peut-être abîmer une partie de la récolte, déjà maigre, mais en plus, cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Elle remonta sa jupe et se mit à escalader l'arbre pour retirer le parachute, faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer les branches, même si elle fit la grimace en voyant certaines branches brisées, voir même au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, le tissu fut enfin dégagé de l'arbre, et elle prit son temps pour redescendre. Elle récupéra le drap et le replia le plus rapidement possible. Il faudrait qu'elle le cache ou qu'elle le brûle, ou le réutilise, mais il ne devait pas garder son apparence de parachute si elle ne voulait pas avoir les Allemands sur son dos.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par quelques gouttes rouges sur l'herbe **émeraude**. Elle se baissa, le parachute plié contre elle, et tendit la main pour toucher. La sensation sur ses doigts ne laissait aucun doute, c'était du sang. Le pilote était peut-être encore dans le verger, blessé. Elle se releva brutalement.

Que devait-elle faire ? S'il était encore là et qu'elle partait, il pouvait mourir si sa blessure était trop importante. Mais si elle l'aidait, elle mettrait son père et elle en danger, tout le village même. Elle hésita, puis décida de voir si déjà le soldat était encore dans les vergers. S'il était parti, ce n'était plus son problème. Elle déposa le parachute plié sur le sol, et avança prudemment, slalomant entre les arbres en silence, nerveuse. Elle crut finalement apercevoir une ombre au niveau d'un pommier, et eut envie de fuir. Elle pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas trouvé le parachute, et ainsi elle était sûre de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Mais... Mais quelque chose en elle se révolta de cette lâcheté qui ne lui ressemblait guère, et elle avança vers l'ombre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de frayeur quand elle se retrouva face au canon d'une arme et recula d'un pas.

\- A woman ?

Nojiko respira mieux quand le soldat américain vu son uniforme, adossé au pommier, baissa son arme après un instant d'hésitation. Elle le détailla rapidement. Les cheveux blonds en mèche, et deux billes bleu glacier qui la fixaient sans ciller, mais elle remarqua surtout la large éraflure le long de son bras gauche, sans doute causé par une branche. Ils se fixèrent encore en chiens de faïences pendant quelques minutes, avant que Nojiko ne parle la première.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester là, les Allemands vous cherchent, vous allez m'attirer des ennuis !

L'Américain sembla ne pas tout comprendre, mais le sourcil qu'il leva exprimait bien sa réponse. Il serait déjà parti s'il avait pu. Elle hésita un peu, avant de s'approcher. Le soldat releva son arme, tout aussi méfiant qu'elle, et elle mit ses mains devant elle, paumes vers le ciel.

\- Je veux juste vous aider à partir de mes vergers.

\- Do you want to help me ? s'étonna-t-il, enfin, de ce que comprit Nojiko de par son ton.

Il dut comprendre qu'elle ne saisissait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il sortit un carnet d'une de ses poches, et feuilletant rapidement les pages, il ânonna :

\- Vous... vouloir aider moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, pourtant pas certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait juste le faire sortir des vergers pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser comme ça, il allait forcément finir aux mains des Allemands... Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle allait l'aider. Elle ne saurait plus se regarder dans un miroir si elle le laissait ici.

\- Vous pouvez vous mettre debout ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse par des gestes.

Il fit une grimace, avant de désigner l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé, faire un signe de chute, puis désigner sa cheville. Il avait dû se fouler, ou se briser la cheville lors de sa chute, comprit-elle, et elle se douta que les blessures de l'homme auraient pu être bien plus sérieuses si l'arbre n'avait pas ralenti sa chute. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment transporter l'homme, il devait être trop lourd pour elle. Elle devait donc lui trouver quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer, une branche sans doute, solide. Elle se retourna pour essayer de trouver de quoi l'aider, quand le soldat la rattrapa par le bas de sa jupe.

\- Don't leave.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait, et perçut de la peur dans son regard. Il devait craindre qu'elle aille le dénoncer. Même si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle tenta de le rassurer, mais il refusait de la lâcher, le visage sombre. Elle soupira, et renonça à discuter, le soldat étant visiblement butté. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom d'ailleurs.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Le soldat comprit, puisqu'il consentit enfin à lâcher le tissu de sa jupe avant lui répondre :

\- My name is Marco Newgate, but call me Marco. And you ?

\- Nojiko.

\- It's a beautiful name, for a pretty woman, fit-il avec un léger sourire en coin, qui la fit rougir, même si elle ne saisit pas totalement le sens de la phrase. Can you help me up ? ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste pour lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide à se relever.

Elle soupira, mais hocha la tête, et lui offrit l'aide dont il avait besoin. Cependant, il dut réprimer quelques grognements de douleur quand sa cheville gauche touchait le sol, et il n'était aidé par la jeune femme qui peinait à le maintenir. Il était lourd, en même temps !

\- Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose pour vous servir d'une canne, entêté, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment revenir chez elle avec le soldat, ils se feraient arrêter avant même d'avoir fait la moitié du chemin. Elle se souvint alors de la remise sur l'un des autres vergers, elle pouvait l'installer là le temps que la nuit arrive, et venir le mettre dans un lieu plus sûr. Elle l'y mena malgré ce qu'il lui semblait être des protestations, et le cacha à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais revenir cette nuit, pour vous trouver un abri plus sûr. En attendant... Don't live ? tenta-t-elle en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit le soldat pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

Sa tentative lui valut un ricanement amusé de la part de Marco, et elle lui donna une taloche sur le crâne comme elle le faisait auparavant avec les garnements du village, avant de prendre conscience de son geste. Ayant peur d'avoir commis un **impair** , elle s'excusa immédiatement, ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Elle rougit et se détourna pour repartir, alors que le blond avait sorti son carnet.

\- Mer..ci Nojiko.

Le mot chaleureux et prononcé avec hésitation lui causa une chaleur agréable, et ce fameux chatouillis au fond de la gorge. Oui, ce mot magique qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille – et comme Luffy et Nami étaient mariés, le brun faisait parti de la famille, de même qu'Ace – lui réchauffait les entrailles et lui donnait envie de chanter quelque chose de joyeux, rien que pour elle, pour son plaisir. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que cela ressemblait au feu de sa passion du chant qui la consumait avant son mariage, mais...

Des petites braises commençaient à rougeoyer à nouveau.

* * *

Nojiko avait finalement réussi à ramener le soldat chez elle pendant la nuit. Son père aurait pu dire quelque chose, refuser de l'aider, mais il avait simplement hoché la tête avant de prendre en charge le blessé. Marco était confiné dans un recoin du grenier pour sa sécurité, les Boches n'étant jamais allés jusqu'à fouiller là-haut. Cependant ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nerveux, de plus en plus brusques au fur et à mesure que les Alliés avançaient. Ils prenaient encore plus de nourriture chez les habitants, ils étaient de plus en plus hargneux et tendus.

Marco était désormais soigné et aurait pu partir, mais comment ? La gare avait fini par être réduite en cendres par les bombardements, et il n'y avait aucun camp Allié proche qu'il aurait pu rejoindre avec un peu de chance à pied. Alors il était obligé de rester chez ses sauveurs. Il sentait que plus il restait, plus il les mettait en danger, mais il n'était pas non plus pressé de courir à la mort. Et il avait fini par apprécier les deux personnages. Le père, Genzo, peu bavard et taciturne, recouvert de cicatrices, mais avec le cœur gros sur la main. Puis sa fille, Nojiko, qu'il aimerait bien parfois avoir laissée en dehors de tout ça. Elle était jolie, pas excessivement belle non, pas comme ces filles de la ville qui cherchaient à séduire, non, elle avait un charme naturel qui ressortait quand elle souriait. Elle avait un caractère assez affirmé néanmoins, elle n'était pas non plus de ces créatures totalement effacées. Le feu d'une révolte **sourde** grondait en elle. Elle avait aussi une jolie voix, mais il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois chanter, alors que son père avait dit qu'avant son mariage, c'était presque incessant. Marco n'avait pas manqué évidemment l'alliance sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme, mais seul Genzo parlait de l'homme parfois, Nojiko restant obstinément muette dès qu'il tentait d'aborder ce sujet.

Cependant, ils aimaient discuter ensemble, et grâce à son dictionnaire français-anglais que tout pilote en mission en France avait en cas de parachutage, ils avaient réussi à communiquer plus ou moins bien selon les sujets, mélangeant le français, l'américain et les signes.

Marco appréciait beaucoup trop la jeune femme. Il pensait pourtant qu'il ne la reverrait plus dès le moment où il partirait, qu'il ne devait donc pas s'attacher. Mais c'était beaucoup plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

Il soupira dans la luminosité faible du grenier, comme le jour baissait, avant d'entendre la trappe de celui-ci s'ouvrir, et de voir Nojiko apparaître, une lampe dans les mains, et le visage sombre et inquiet.

\- What's the matter ? demanda-t-il instinctivement dans sa langue maternelle, et il allait corriger quand elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Mon mari – my husband – va venir, fit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'une main qui partit d'elle pour aller vers Marco, ce qui lui permit de comprendre la phrase, mais pas la raison pourquoi elle était si sombre.

C'était son mari, elle devrait être heureuse de le voir, non ? Sauf si elle faisait partie de ces mariages malheureux qui étaient une torture pour au moins l'un des deux partis... Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de s'asseoir sur le plancher, la lampe entre eux, et il remarqua alors la trace de larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis, bouffis, ses cheveux à la garçonne bien plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, s'échappant de son bandeau en mèches folles.

\- What's the matter with your husband ? demanda-t-il alors doucement.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il m'a enfermé dans une cage dorée avec de fausses promesses qu'il n'a jamais tenu, continua-t-elle, souhaitant vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute, même si l'Américain ne la comprendrait sans doute pas, et ce n'était pas forcément plus mal. Il... Il collabore avec les Boches, il... il les invitait à la maison et m'obligeait à me produire devant eux. J'ai failli détester chanter Marco, alors que c'est une partie de moi. Et au final, c'est lui que j'ai fini par détester, non, haïr même.

Elle essuya ses yeux qui commençait à se brouiller de larmes, et Marco, sentant sa détresse sans en avoir saisi les détails, passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, et se mit à pleurer sur la chemise en toile grossière, que son père avait donné au soldat. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Arlong vienne, elle voulait rester ici avec son père sans rien pour lui remémorer les jours sombres qu'elle revivrait dès que son mari la ramènerait à Paris. Elle sentit le bras passer derrière son dos, elle était conscience qu'elle était bien trop proche d'un homme qu'elle connaissait si peu, mais elle avait l'impression de mieux le connaître que son propre mari, alors elle l'ignora. Elle se resserra juste sur celui qui lui donnait cette étreinte rassurante en sanglotant. Elle détestait cette impression d'être faible, d'avoir perdu tout son courage, mais la peur lui enserrait le cœur rien qu'à l'idée de retourner dans sa prison dorée. Seulement bientôt il faudrait à nouveau se taire et subir en silence pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son père, elle devrait encore plier sans se briser, alors elle se lâchait aujourd'hui. Demain, elle se cacherait à nouveau derrière un masque.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et Marco se retrouva en mauvaise position. Nojiko ne pouvait dormir comme ça, avec lui... Il la dégagea doucement, l'allongea sur le vieux matelas que Genzo lui avait fourni et la recouvrit d'une couverture, la redescendre alors qu'elle était endormie étant un peu trop compliqué. Il alla s'installer à l'autre bout du grenier, essayant d'oublier qu'il allait dormir sur le parquet, et ferma les yeux.

Nojiko ne quitta pas son esprit de toute la nuit.

* * *

Marco fut réveillé par des éclats de voix qui semblaient venir de la pièce à vivre en dessous du grenier. Il se leva rapidement tout en allant récupérer son arme cachée sous une lame du parquet. Il remarqua que Nojiko était déjà descendue, et il prit en silence l'échelle pour arriver à l'étage de la maison, les voix se faisant plus précises. Il y avait la voix de Ginjo, calme, posée, mais avec une note d'agressivité, la voix de Nojiko qui tremblait alors qu'elle semblait défendre quelque chose, et une dernière voix, qui les menaçait avec virulence. Le blond se rapprocha en silence, la main serrée sur son arme, et pâlit en entendant un vocabulaire qu'il reconnut.

Boches. Allemands. Soldat. Danger.

Il comprit qu'il devait partir tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses hôtes. Il se recula, priant pour que sous lui le parquet ne craque pas, et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Il y avait bien cinq mètres entre le sol et l'étage, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, inspira un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber. La chute fut rude, et il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur. Sa cheville qui avait déjà été abîmée n'avait pas apprécié le choc et le lançait affreusement. Seulement, il ne devait pas rester là.

Alors le pilote serra les dents et se releva, et allait partir quand un son étouffé de choc contre un mur lui parvint. Il détourna la tête vers la maison, avant de se reprendre. S'il intervenait, il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il fit quelques pas quand un cri de souffrance résolument féminin retentit. Sa conscience et son instinct de survie s'affrontèrent l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne jure et qu'il ne fasse résolument le tour de la maison.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il aperçut un homme puissamment bâti qui écrasait de toute sa hauteur Nojiko, étalée sur le sol mais qui le fixait avec rage, défi et peur, et Genzo entre les deux qui essayait d'empêcher la situation de s'envenimer. Néanmoins il se contrôla pour ne pas intervenir sans réfléchir.

La jeune femme fut la première à s'apercevoir de sa présence, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, suffisamment en tout cas pour que l'étranger le remarque et se retourne vers le soldat, qui n'hésita pas à une seule seconde à lever son arme. Le temps sembla se suspendre entre les deux hommes, et l'inconnu allait s'avancer vers l'Américain quand Nojiko se releva avec l'aide de son père et que les deux se mirent entre eux. Genzo face à son beau-fils et Nojiko face à son ami.

\- Fuis, Marco, souffla la jeune femme. FUIS !

Le message passa, et le soldat baissa son arme avant de faire demi-tour et de courir. Arlong ne s'élança pas à sa poursuite, mais foudroya d'un regard dur sa femme, ignorant son beau-père.

\- Tu me le payeras Nojiko, je ne pensais pas que tu profiterais de la campagne pour briser allègrement nos vœux de mariage...

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, Arlong, gronda Genzo. Mais je te demanderai de t'éloigner de ma fille, tu ne la maltraiteras plus tant que je serais en vie, et encore moins devant moi !

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la récupérer vieux grigou, j'ai mes contacts, le menaça Arlong.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant céder face à l'autre, mais ce fut le fonctionnaire qui se détourna en premier, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Genzo attendit qu'il soit loin pour se tourner vers sa fille qui vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Il retint une grimace en voyant le bleu qui commençait à s'étaler sur le cou de son enfant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir quand son beau-fils l'avait prise à la gorge. Il n'avait pu que voir sa petite fille souffrir, et cela lui donnait des envies de meurtre à l'égard d'Arlong.

\- Je suis désolée papa, j'aurais dû... j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'avais tellement honte, murmura-t-elle contre lui, et il vint lui caresser les cheveux.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets. Même si pour cela, je dois t'envoyer aux États-Unis chez ta sœur.

\- Il ne restera pas sans rien faire, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il ne me laissera jamais partir.

\- Et moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse avec quelqu'un de violent sans agir. J'ai juré à ta mère que je vous protégerai, Nami et toi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et je tiendrai parole.

Genzo disait cela pour rassurer sa fille, mais il savait que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simple. La violence ne pouvait être un motif de divorce, s'il se souvenait bien, et à moins de prendre Arlong en plein adultère, il serait très difficile de sortir sa fille de ses griffes.

Il soupira avant de faire rentrer à la maison sa fille, ayant une pensée pour l'Américain. Il espérait qu'il réussisse à rejoindre une base, ou un détachement allié. Il ne voulait pas avoir mis sa famille et le village en danger pour rien, puis il appréciait le garçon. Il avait bien remarqué que sa fille avait été de plus en plus joyeuse avec sa présence, plus que l'an passé, comme si leurs discussions lui faisaient du bien, et c'était sans doute vrai dans un sens.

Il installa la table pour le petit-déjeuner, mettant presque un troisième couvert par habitude, ce qui attrista sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça, que Marco doive partir alors que personne ne savait s'il avait la moindre chance de croiser des alliés avant les Boches. Elle voulait espérer, espérer que contrairement à elle il arrive à fuir. Malgré l'assurance qu'avait montrée son père, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait que peu de moyens légaux pour se séparer d'Arlong. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, ne jamais se faire avoir par ses belles paroles. Mais le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait plus qu'assumer et tout faire pour se séparer de lui.

La famille mangea en silence, et Nojiko une fois qu'ils eurent terminé reprit les assiettes pour les laver. Elle avait les mains dans l'eau quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

\- Laisse, je vais ouvrir, fit son père en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à arrêter. Ça doit être encore les Boches...

Elle acquiesça et retourna à sa tâche, suivant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait à l'entrée. L'assiette qu'elle tenait tomba néanmoins au fond du baquet quand elle comprit ce que les Boches faisait ici. Arlong avait osé. Elle se retourna pour voir son père arrêté par les militaires parce qu'ils avaient caché et protégé Marco, et elle sentit que si elle ne faisait rien, elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle les suivit dehors et tenta de négocier, supplia, hurla sur l'officier supérieur pour qu'il épargne son père, arguant que c'était elle qui avait ramené le pilote américain chez eux, que s'ils voulaient un coupable qu'ils la prennent elle, mais pas son père. Pas lui.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, Nojiko ferait tout pour sauver son vieux père. Je suis le seul responsable.

Genzo fit taire sa fille d'un regard. Il était aux yeux des Boches le seul coupable, l'opinion des femmes ne valant rien. Puis, il préférerait se trancher les veines plutôt que mettre sa fille en danger. Il savait qu'au point où il en était, il ne pourrait pas sauver sa fille d'Arlong, mais il pourrait la sauver de la mort certaine qui l'attendait si elle se faisait arrêter.

Il avait également toujours eu conscience qu'en abritant Marco, ça pourrait se terminer comme ça. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, s'il devait encore se retrouver face à ce choix, il aiderait à nouveau le soldat. Alors il prendrait le blâme, sans que sa fille ne soit impliquée.

\- Rentre à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça, murmura-t-il alors que les Boches l'embarquaient.

Il vit que certains de ses voisins plus ou moins éloignés assistaient de loin à la scène ou s'étaient rapprochés, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Seul le médecin du village avait osé s'approcher et retint Nojiko de suivre les Boches qui l'emmenaient alors qu'elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait pour qu'elle puisse les suivre.

Même une fois que la voiture des militaires eut disparu et que Nojiko n'eut plus de voix à force d'avoir crié, le médecin hésita à la lâcher. La jeune femme sanglotait et demandait son père, et cela lui fit mal. Il avait vu Nami et Nojiko grandirent, il était un ami de Genzo, et voir la jeune fille dans cet état-là le tuait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir Genzo de là. Il n'était pas le premier du village à se faire arrêter et sans doute pas le dernier.

Il fit rentrer la jeune femme chez elle, l'asseyant sur une chaise, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est ma faute, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Si je n'avais pas...

\- Ton père était assez âgé pour agir en toute connaissance de cause. Il savait les risques que vous preniez et il a agi quand même. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais si je mets la main sur celui qui vous a dénoncé... gronda-t-il.

Nojiko se doutait de qui les avait dénoncé, mais s'il elle le disait au médecin et que celui-ci agissait, qui Arlong menacerait-il la prochaine fois ? Aucune de ses connaissances n'était à l'abri. Elle était responsable de la mort de son père, si elle n'avait pas résisté à son mari... Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça, ce dernier était le seul responsable. Elle devait accepter qu'elle n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de lui échapper si elle voulait que personne d'autre qu'elle n'en souffre.

* * *

 _Août 1944, Paris_

\- Madame, le courrier est arrivé, fit doucement Eugénie en toquant à la porte de la chambre conjugale.

La domestique attendit l'autorisation avant d'entrer et trouva Nojiko comme tous les jours depuis son retour, il y avait deux mois. Eugénie avait appris que son père s'était fait fusiller par les Boches pour avoir caché un soldat américain, et que son employeur n'avait même pas laissé à la jeune femme le droit d'assister à l'enterrement. Si elle n'aimait déjà pas l'homme après quelques années à son service, il venait de passer un cran au-dessus. C'était une honte de ne pas laisser une enfant assister à l'enterrement de son père !

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme apathique et encore en chemise de nuit qui se tenait assise dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre et fixait un Paris dévasté mais enfin libre depuis hier.

\- Il y a une lettre de votre sœur, indiqua-t-elle doucement à Nojiko en lui tendant l'enveloppe concernée.

Elle la prit d'une main légèrement tremblante. Cela faisait une bonne semaine déjà qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir une telle lettre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur lui en veuille, elle ne souhaitait pas que Nami l'accuse d'avoir tué leur père par ses actes. C'était toujours l'espérance de la revoir qui l'empêchait d'abandonner et de laisser les choses en l'état. Elle n'en n'aurait pas eu la force sinon, Arlong y avait veillé. Elle la décacheta, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à lire, sa sœur n'ayant pas pour une fois jugée bon de cacher ce qu'elle avait à dire.

 _Noji,_

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête mais aucun n'arrive au bout de mon stylo. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, et mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Papa, papa me manque déjà, et toi encore plus dans ces temps sombres. Noji, dis-moi que tu ne te tiens pas pour responsable, ni l'homme que vous avez sauvé. Les Boches n'avaient pas à le tuer, ils n'avaient à le tuer..._

La suite se perdait dans des traces de larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre écriture ne prenne la relève.

 _Hey Nojiko,  
_

 _Je continues cette lettre que Nami est incapable de terminer, excuse-la. J'ignore dans quel état tu seras quand tu recevras cette lettre, mais j'espère que tu ne t'accables pas de la mort de Genzo. Vous connaissiez les risques, et il avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Je te demande, non, t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et Nami ne voudrait pas que tu t'en rendes responsable._

 _Dès que la guerre sera terminée, je ferais en sorte de venir te voir avec Nami, ou Ace. D'ici là tiens bon. Tu n'es pas toute seule, de l'autre côté de l'océan on pense tous très fort à toi. Tu nous manques._

 _Ton beau-frère et ami qui s'inquiète pour toi, Luffy._

Nojiko leva ses yeux mouillés de la lettre. Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de son cœur, personne ne la tenait pas responsable de la mort de leur père. Mieux encore, sa seule famille ne voulait pas qu'elle-même s'en sente coupable. Elle essuya l'eau qui perlait de ses yeux, avant de tendre la lettre à Eugénie.

\- Tu la brûleras comme toutes les précédentes ?

\- Bien sûr Madame, et il n'en saura rien. Comme toutes les précédentes. Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Mon mari est-il là ?

\- Non Madame, pourquoi ? répondit avec aplomb la domestique, bien qu'avec une certaine curiosité.

Nojiko n'eut cure de la question légèrement déplacée, et jeta un regard sur la ville éventrée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle se sentait dans le même état, mais était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'elle souhaitait terminer ? Abandonner, laisser son mari gagner simplement parce qu'elle avait perdu le courage de lutter ?

Non. Elle se relèverait comme se relèverait Paris. Elle trouverait un moyen de divorcer, de briser les barreaux de sa cage, à n'importe quel prix. Son père n'était pas mort pour qu'elle se laisse dépérir. Elle ne pourrait pas regarder sa sœur en face si elle ne faisait rien.

\- Est-ce qu'on a encore du papier ? Je voudrais répondre à ma sœur. Et aussi, pourrais-tu trouver dans la bibliothèque le Code civil ?

\- Oui Madame. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi le voulez-vous ?

\- Il est temps que l'oiseau reprenne son envol, souffla la jeune femme en se relevant, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au paysage visible par la fenêtre. Il a décidé de s'attaquer aux barreaux de sa cage...

* * *

 _8 mai 1945_

Il y aura fallu presque neuf mois pour que cette maudite guerre se finisse enfin, songea Nojiko en écoutant la radio. Maintenant, ceux qui avaient collaborés avec les Boches allaient pouvoir tomber, et c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de fuir l'emprise d'Arlong, de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre du Code Civil. Son mari n'accepterait jamais de lui redonner sa liberté et ne voudrait donc jamais divorcer d'un commun accord. Il y avait des chances, de grandes chances qu'on la soupçonne aussi, mais elle n'aurait aucune hésitation à témoigner ou à le dénoncer s'il le fallait. Son mari s'était fait de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure que la défaite des Allemands s'était profilée, et il n'y avait que peu d'endroits sur son corps qui étaient épargnés par les bleus. Ce n'était jamais encore allé jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne, mais elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où il passerait au niveau supérieur. Elle devait se défaire de lui avant que cela n'arrive.

\- Madame, Monsieur vous attend dans le salon.

Nojiko sursauta, le livre qu'elle lisait tombant à ses pieds, et posa sa main sur son cœur en se retournant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Eugénie ! Pourquoi souhaite-t-il me voir ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit Madame, répondit la domestique en secouant d'un air désolé la tête.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même Nojiko avant de se lever et de remercier la femme de l'avoir prévenue.

Elle se rendit au salon sans se presser, ses mains tremblant légèrement de peur alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Elle avait beau dire, elle haïssait Arlong autant qu'il lui faisait peur désormais. Elle entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait après avoir frappé à la porte, et lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait fait appeler. Il lui désigna un verre de vin posé sur la table, identique à celui qu'il tenait dans la main, et elle le prit avec une certaine méfiance avant de vouloir savoir en quel honneur il buvait.

\- Hé bien, à la défaite des Allemands, je suppose, répondit-il en tendant son verre. Buvez donc, très chère.

Nojiko ne s'en fit que plus méfiante alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait la confortait dans son idée de ne pas boire, mais Arlong la fixait avec attention. Elle ne doutait pas que s'il voulait la forcer à boire ce verre, il le ferait, alors elle y plongea les lèvres et prit une gorgée de la boisson sans l'avaler. Cela dut suffire à convaincre l'homme qui se détourna pour boire à son tour et elle recracha silencieusement ce qu'elle avait en bouche dans le verre. Elle entendit seulement un bruit de verre brisé et un corps chuter au sol quand elle dut s'appuyer sur la table, ses jambes soudain trop faibles pour la retenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce foutu verre... Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, et elle crut percevoir Eugénie l'appeler avant de s'écrouler à son tour sur le sol, sans connaissance.

* * *

Nojiko rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre avec une douleur sourde à l'arrière de son crâne. Comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Elle réfléchit un peu avant que ses derniers souvenirs ne refassent surface. Elle se releva brutalement, accentuant la douleur dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Arlong avait mis dans son verre, mais ça ne devait pas être pour son bien. Elle dégagea le drap sous lequel elle avait dormi de ses jambes, et s'assit sur le côté du lit pour poser ses pieds par terre. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son propre poids et se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle tomba douloureusement contre le sol et la panique commença à l'envahir. Est-ce que son mari lui avait donné quelque chose pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tenter de s'enfuir, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui échapper en l'obligeant à rester au lit ? Sa respiration s'accéléra sous son accès de terreur, et elle tenta de se redresser en s'accrochant au montant du lit, ce qu'elle réussit à faire tant bien que mal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, ce qui calma un peu la jeune femme. Son mari rentrait plus brutalement dans la pièce, alors ça ne pouvait être lui. Cela devait sûrement être Eugénie. Elle l'appela pour lui demander de l'aide, et c'était effectivement la domestique qui était entrée, puisqu'elle vint aider sa désormais seule employeuse à se remettre au lit.

\- Le médecin a dit que vous seriez encore faible quelques jours, et que d'ici là, il ne fallait pas que vous vous fatiguiez, lui expliqua Eugénie alors que Nojiko plaçait son oreiller contre la tête du lit pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Arlong ? l'interrogea alors la jeune femme.

La domestique soupira, avant de prendre entre ses mains celles de Nojiko.

\- Il est mort. Quand il a compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour les Boches de gagner, avec l'armistice, il s'est suicidé en avalant du poison. Vous... Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas vous laisser lui échapper, même dans la mort, alors il a voulu vous empoisonner aussi. Heureusement que vous avez eu le réflexe de ne rien ingérer.

Nojiko écarquilla les yeux de surprise, le temps de digérer l'information. Arlong... était mort ? Elle était veuve ? Elle était enfin libre ? Elle commença à pleurer de soulagement tout en remerciant le Ciel, et Eugénie attendit que son employeuse se calme avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- La police veut vous interroger à propos des relations de votre mari avec les Boches. L'officier en charge des enquêtes sur les collabos pense que vous étiez impliquée.

\- Mais... C'est totalement faux, je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec aucun de ses actes !

\- ça, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez le dire Madame, répondit doucement la domestique en secouant la tête.

Nojiko sentit son cœur être compressé dans un étau. Non, non, elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à la police ! Mais si elle ne faisait rien, elle pourrait très bien finir par tomber sous la vindicte populaire, échangeant ainsi sa cage aujourd'hui brisée contre un tombeau. Non, elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Elle n'avait pas survécu entre les mains d'Arlong tout ce temps pour se laisser abatte par la première difficulté venue.

Elle demanda à la domestique de téléphoner à l'officier pour dire qu'elle était prête à répondre à la moindre de ses questions, mais celle-ci rechigna.

\- Mais Madame, le médecin a dit...

\- Tous les conseils du meilleur docteur ne valent rien si c'est pour finir entre quatre planches. Et arrête de m'appeler Madame, Nojiko suffira. S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu faire cela pour moi Eugénie ? Je promets de me reposer en suite, mais je ne serais pas en paix tant que j'aurais cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

La domestique acquiesça un peu sèchement et sortit de la pièce pour remplir sa tâche, mais lorsqu'elle revint pour aider la jeune femme à se préparer à l'entretien, elle ne l'appela pas une seule fois "Madame", ce qui fit lui fit plaisir. Mais rien ne put égaler la satisfaction qu'elle ressentit en ôtant son alliance de son annulaire. L'anneau doré fut rangé dans un tiroir sombre sans aucune hésitation, alors qu'au même moment la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- Il a fait vite, cet officier doit vraiment vouloir m'accuser de tous les actes d'Arlong, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Nojiko, inquiète.

Ses poings restèrent serrés sur les draps de son lit où elle était assise jusqu'à ce que l'officier n'entre dans sa chambre, précédé par Eugénie qui lui donna une chaise. Nojiko tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître sa nervosité alors que l'homme s'installait devant elle.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Nezumi. J'ai été chargé par mes supérieurs de vous interroger sur les activités de votre défunt mari.

\- Serais-je inquiétée par ses actes ? demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si déjà elle était considérée comme coupable.

\- En temps normal, oui, admit l'homme, avant de tirer de son attaché-case une. Seulement, l'ambassade des Etats-Unis nous a demandé de vous remettre ceci, qui est une preuve suffisante que vous ne collaboriez pas.

Nojiko tendit la main pour récupérer ce que lui donnait l'officier, et décacheta la lettre. Elle faillit la lâcher en lisant l'en-tête du document. C'était un remerciement du gouvernement américain pour avoir sauvé la vie de Marco (2). Dieu merci, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Son père n'était pas mort en vain, Marco avait pu retrouver les siens. Repenser à la mort de son père lui serra le cœur, mais elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. L'inspecteur lui laissa quelques minutes encore pour finir de lire la lettre avant de commencer à l'interroger. Nojiko répondit honnêtement et le plus clairement possible à toutes les questions, mais elle fut soulagée quand le policier se décida enfin à partir, elle était épuisée.

Eugénie raccompagna l'inspecteur à la porte avant de remonter, et soupira en voyant que son employeuse relisait la lettre du gouvernement américain.

\- Vous aviez promis de vous reposer Nojiko, la gronda-t-elle doucement. Même si cette lettre doit vous faire plaisir par son contenu, la lire ne vous soignera pas.

La jeune femme sursauta, avant de poser la feuille sur le lit. Elle avait pris une décision en lisant cette lettre. En Amérique, personne ne connaîtrait son mari, elle pourrait être avec sa famille - et avec Marco, comme elle se l'avouait à moitié - alors qu'ici, rien ne la retenait, et elle ne recevrait que colère, haine ou mépris de par son mariage.

\- Eugénie, je te promets que je vais me reposer, mais j'aimerais écrire à ma sœur, s'il te plaît.

La domestique acquiesça, bien qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, et alla lui chercher de quoi écrire. Nojiko reprit la lettre américaine et sourit. Désormais, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'être elle-même, de vivre comme elle l'entendait, de réaliser son rêve.

Les barreaux de sa cage s'étaient brisés, et l'oiseau allait pouvoir prendre son envol.

* * *

Marco tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café, les yeux dans le vague malgré ses amis et son patron Edward Newgate, qui était comme un second père, étaient en train de préparer la fête de bienvenue pour la sœur de Nami. La rousse au départ n'avait pas trouvé l'idée bonne, ayant peur que sa grande sœur se sente mal à l'aise au milieu d'inconnus, puis ses hormones lui avaient fait décider le contraire. Tous étaient plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer la jeune femme, surtout quand Ace avait laissé échapper qu'elle était beaucoup moins violente que sa petite sœur. Au moins une Française qui ne les frapperait pas à la moindre contrariété. Bon, il devait quand même bien avouer que cette poigne était bienvenue quand il fallait discuter avec des fournisseurs. Il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle travaille avec lui sur la comptabilité de l'établissement.

Seulement, il avait la tête à tout autre chose. Il avait réussi à envoyer une lettre à Nojiko à l'adresse de son père il y avait deux mois maintenant, et il ne pouvait même pas avoir l'assurance que sa destinataire l'avait bien reçue. Il espérait surtout qu'il n'avait pas aggravé la situation entre son mari et elle, qu'elle réussirait à lire sa lettre et à lui répondre sans problème. Elle lui manquait, leurs conversations lui manquaient, mais plus que tout ce qui le faisait parfois relever la nuit, il ne pouvait être sûr qu'elle se soit tirée vivante de la guerre.

Et si elle était mort parce que son père et elle l'avaient protégé ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à cette hypothèse, mais elle lui empoisonnait le cerveau au fur et à mesure que la date d'envoi de sa lettre devenait de plus en plus ancienne.

Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu, puisqu'Ace vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'affalant sur la chaise comme un cachalot échoué sur une plage.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir te relever pour aller chercher ta belle-sœur à la sortie du bureau de l'immigration, non ? lui demanda-t-il en posant la cuillère sur la table et en terminant son café.

\- Je sais, rétorqua le brun. Mais voir mon meilleur ami faire une tête de déterré m'inquiète plus que d'arriver en retard à l'immigration. Dans le premier cas, ça annonce quelque chose de grave, dans le second cas, je me ferais juste frapper par Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de la Française ?

Comme Marco n'avait jamais voulu leur parler de celle qui l'avait aidé à échapper aux Boches, tous ceux qui voulaient en parler l'évoquaient ainsi. Ace fut alors surpris que le blond lui réponde qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, alors qu'habituellement il restait muet sur le sujet.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes à propos de la durée de réponse, c'est extrêmement long, ça ne doit pas te ronger. Je suis sûr qu'elle la recevra. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? tenta-t-il, espérant en savoir plus.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit le nom de ta belle-sœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais celle de ma Française, contre-attaqua le blond.

\- Tu as toujours la tête ailleurs quand nous en parlons, t'es gonflé quand même ! Allez, crache le morceau, ça te fera du bien d'en parler, insista le brun avant de se recevoir un regard noir de la part de son ami.

Ce dernier soupira en tournant la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il signala à Ace, qu'il allait finir par être en retard s'ils continuaient à discuter, mais son ami ne lui lâcha pas la grappe pour autant.

\- Dans ce cas-là, accompagne-moi ! Ce n'était pas comme si tu ne parlais pas le minimum vital en français... Puis, vu l'état de Nami, Luffy ne va pas vouloir qu'elle sorte.

Marco faillit refuser, mais un regard à sa collègue et amie dont le ventre rond était désormais pleinement visible et à son mari qui l'enjoignait à ne rien faire pour ne pas se fatiguer le fit céder. Il se fit alors traîner dehors par un jeune homme surexcité, mais alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Edward, qui la lui prêtait pour l'occasion, Marco l'arrêta et lui signala que s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne, ce serait lui qui conduirait, et qui conduirait sa voiture. Ace fit alors un quart de tour vers la Ford V8 qu'il savait appartenir à son ami, et alla s'installer sans rechigner du côté passager.

\- Tu ne m'as pas toujours répondu, pour ta Française, reprit le brun alors que Marco venait de faire démarrer la voiture et de s'engager dans les rues de New-York. Allez, juste son prénom, ça ne te demande pas beaucoup !

\- Je ne dirai rien de plus à ce sujet Ace, il va falloir te contenter de ce que tu as. Sinon, on peut toujours parler de ce que tu ressens pour Bay...

Le brun se mit à rougir, et cacha son visage sous son stetson orange avant de dire à son ami de se taire et de se concentrer sur la route. Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la lisibilité flagrante de son ami. Tout le monde savait qu'il était sérieusement amoureux de Bay, sauf la principale concernée, et ça ne rendait que plus facile les taquineries sur le sujet. Ils arrivèrent plutôt rapidement devant les bureaux de l'immigration, et alors qu'Ace allait à l'intérieur attendre sa belle-sœur, Marco se positionna simplement à côté de sa voiture et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en prit une qu'il alluma puis porta à sa bouche, cherchant à faire sortir ses anxiétés en même temps que la fume de ses poumons.

La cigarette se consuma alors qu'Ace n'avait toujours pas réapparu, et Marco alla la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, parmi les autres **déchets** , se souvenant encore de la taloche que Nami lui avait mise la dernière fois qu'il l'avait jeté par terre devant elle. Il retourna à la voiture et fut heureux de voir Ace sortir enfin du bureau, suivi par une jeune femme qu'il reconnut instantanément, et il se traita d'imbécile pour n'avoir jamais écouté Nami parler de sa sœur. Ace l'interpella, attirant le regard bleu de Nojiko sur lui, et il sut immédiatement qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

Elle lâcha la valise qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un "o" muet de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ace se tourna vers elle, puis vers Marco avant de comprendre.

\- Oh par tous les Saints, c'est à toi qu'elle a sauvé la vie...

Ace pensa instantanément que c'était aussi à cause de Marco que Genzo était mort, que Nojiko avait autant souffert, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Il avait peut-être été le déclencheur de tout, mais il n'en restait pas moins innocent de ce qu'il venait de penser. Visiblement, Marco n'avait pas suivi le même schéma de pensée, vu l'air pâle qu'il arborait. Il devait s'accuser de tout ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme, et Ace aurait parié qu'il allait s'excuser quand Nojko s'élança vers lui et sans réfléchir le serra contre elle. De loin le brun entendit son amie murmurer des remerciements au Ciel pour avoir permis que Marco s'en sorte vivant et entier, et vit que ce dernier hésitait à serrer à son tour contre lui la jeune femme ou à l'écarter de lui. Le brun pensa qu'il formait un beau couple, et il eut un sourire attendri en repensant au comportement de son ami quand il pensait à la jeune femme. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui il accepterait de voir Nojiko, c'était Marco.

\- _Hey les tourtereaux, on nous attend je vous signale !_ * ne put-il s'empêcher de les taquiner, et il éclata d'un rire franc quand son ami le foudroya du regard alors que Nojiko s'écartait vivement de lui, rouge comme une tomate.

Marco adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme, qui lui en adressa un gêné en retour, avant d'aller mettre une taloche derrière la tête du brun. Et à par ça elle n'était pas aussi violente que sa sœur... Le blond la fixa avec un certain amusement crier sur Ace qui avait un sourire aussi grand que le soleil, et il pensa soudain qu'elle était magnifique comme cela.

Libre et heureuse malgré sa colère.

Elle revint vers lui la tête levée alors qu'Ace arborait une belle bosse, et il sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas néanmoins à ce qu'elle s'arrête juste en face de lui, et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il resta deux secondes interdit, stupéfait et heureux alors qu'Ace en faisait presque une crise cardiaque, et elle éclata de rire avant d'aller reprendre sa valise et de se diriger vers la voiture du blond.

L'oiseau ne retournerait jamais en cage.

* * *

(1) " _Stride La Vampa"_ , de l'opéra Il Trovatore de Verdi

(2) Impossible de retrouver comment cette action s'appelait exactement sur Internet, mais je sais que ça a existé.

* * *

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout, vous êtes courageux. En tout cas, on ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois à faire un OS aussi long !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	9. Drabble : Mission

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Je ne devrais pas écrire des drabbles alors que je suis en train de me battre avec mes lettres de motivation, et que d'autres de mes fics attendent que j'écrive la suite. Mais ce thème du** _Coffre aux Drabbles_ **du** Forum de tous les Périls **m'a fait de l'œil, et je n'ai pas su résister...**

* * *

 **Thème : Mission, d'Everivy  
**

Son boulot quotidien n'était pas aisé.

Les meilleurs jours, il faisait son trajet sous un ciel limpide et un soleil rayonnant, un léger vent le portant.

Les plus mauvais, il devait lutter contre les éléments déchaînés : la mer furieuse et ses vagues immenses, les tornades violentes et les volcans éruptifs. Ou encore, il devait affronter les climats les plus arides, les températures les plus extrêmes.

Mais toujours le Martin-facteur mettait un point d'honneur à livrer le journal aux abonnés, où qu'ils soient sur Grand Line. C'était sa mission, et il se devait de la remplir avec brio et efficacité.

* * *

 **Et voici un grand oublié des personnages de One Piece : le Martin-Facteur ! Et encore, je n'ai pas parlé des abonnés violents ou avares...**

 **Aviez-vous deviné avant la chute de qui il s'agissait ?**


	10. Drabble : Camaïeu

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Simplement un petit drabble d'un thème du** _Coffre aux Drabbles_ **qui m'inspirait...**

* * *

 **Thème : Camaïeu, d'Akilie  
**

 _Inspirer. Respirer. Mais surtout, rester calme._

Voilà le mantra que se répétait mentalement les cinq garçons de la famille Charlotte, qui attendaient leurs sœurs jumelles. Ils regrettaient d'être nés en même temps que ces victimes de la mode.

\- C'est bon, elles sont sorties !

Soupir de soulagement généralisé, qui se transforma rapidement en glapissement à la vue des paquets que leurs sœurs portaient.

\- Chic, vous êtes encore là ! Cela vous dérange si on passe encore par Camaïeu ?

Quelle question. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Fichu pari, et fichues sœurs. Elles avaient forcément trafiquées les cartes.

* * *

 **Et oui, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être décuplés X)**


	11. Drabble : Voyage

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Encore un drabble en provenance du** _Coffre aux drabbles_. **Je crois bien que je suis accro, ou pas loin de l'être...**

* * *

 **Thème : Voyage, d'Everivy**

Sous tes pieds nus le sol devient soudain froid. Tu souris et tu fermes les yeux. Tu te délectes des odeurs sucrées qui affluent jusqu'à toi, avant de reprendre ta route.

Tu te faufiles entre les cuisiniers qui n'osent te réprimander. La salle grouille, gronde, et tu te sens libre.

Personne ne pensera à te chercher ici.

Alors tu régales tes yeux du ballet coloré que forment les aliments, qui bientôt seront de sublimes plats.

Pour ta Mama, les mariages étaient des alliances. Pour toi, petite Galette, des voyages sensoriels que tu ne manquerais pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Je voulais tenter quelque chose de différent que mon style d'écriture habituel. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de mon coup, mais le rendu final me plaît bien.  
**


	12. Drabble : Ensemble

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Un drabble en provenance du** _Coffre aux drabbles_. **J'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de me détendre.  
**

 **/!\ relation homosexuelle.**

* * *

 **Thème : Ensemble, de Phoenix Penna  
**

Il noua doucement ses doigts aux siens. Son nez vint se nicher dans la chevelure brune ébouriffée, pour une fois découverte du chapeau fétiche de son... Amant ? Amoureux ? Compagnon ?

Il ignorait quel terme employer, à vrai dire.

Néanmoins, toute l'affection et l'amour, s'il pouvait utiliser ce terme, qu'il lui portait étaient sincères.

\- Viande... soupira endormi son ancien ennemi, avant de gigoter, la bave aux lèvres.

Luffy semblait si fragile et idiot dans son sommeil... Katakuri sourit, attendri et amusé.

Peu lui importait le comportement du jeune adulte. Ils s'aimaient et étaient ensemble. Seul cela comptait.

* * *

 **... Oui, c'est niais. Je l'assume. C'était ça ou je déversais ma frustration sur Parcoursup violemment.  
**


	13. Drabble : Aveugle

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Un drabble en provenance du** _Coffre aux drabbles_ **, encore. Le thème m'inspirait :)  
**

* * *

 **Thème : Aveugle, de Griseldis  
**

À leurs yeux, la vie n'avait que la valeur qu'ils daignaient accorder.

Meurtriers aux mains de rouge teintées.

À leurs yeux, seules leurs volontés prévalaient sur tout le reste.

Bourreaux inconscients des cris suppliants de leurs victimes.

À leurs yeux, la terre leur appartenait. Ils en étaient les maîtres absolus.

Tueurs de liberté.

À leurs yeux, rien ne pouvait marcher sans leurs augustes présences. Le monde tournait autour d'eux.

Ignorants de la haine de ce même monde à leur encontre.

À leurs yeux les Dragons Célestes étaient tout, mais leur arrogance les rendait aveugles à la réalité.

* * *

 **Alors, aviez vous deviné ? Ce n'était pas très difficile je trouve !  
**


	14. Drabble : Mur

**Bonsoir bonsoir !  
**

 **Un drabble en provenance du** _Coffre aux drabbles_ du _Forum de Tous les Périls_ **. Disons que je m'ennuyais sévère en pause...  
**

* * *

 **Thème : Mur, de Miss Macaronii**

Un adolescent par effraction dans une caserne et un Colonel battu pour que le démon se libère de ses chaînes.

Quatre hommes et Arlong Park détruit pour qu'une navigatrice mette les voiles.

Un train par-dessus des remparts et Enies Lobby en ruines pour qu'une condamnée vive.

Une évasion massive et Impel Down ridiculisée, une guerre sanglante et Marine Ford dévastée pour un frère aimé.

Une Merianda interrompue et un respect scellé dans le sang pour protéger un équipage.

Aucun mur ne résistera au futur Roi des Pirates, telle est sa volonté. Quitte à ébranler le monde entier.

* * *

 **Pour la Merianda, j'ai pris en compte le fait que le Mochi servait de mur. Voilà. Hein, parce que c'est quand même une maison que Katakuri se construit.  
**

 **(et non, je vous vois arriver, je mets pas Katakuri dans tous mes textes.)**

 **(Presque pas tous)**


End file.
